1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a logic-circuit formation section in which a plurality of logic circuits are formed, and a memory formation section in which a plurality of memory cells are formed, and relates to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in JP-2004-235246 A and JP-2005-005337 A, a prior art semiconductor device, which is called a large scale integrated (LSI) circuit, may include a logic-circuit formation section in which a plurality of logic circuits are formed, and a memory formation section in which a plurality of memory cells are formed. When the semiconductor device needs a large capacity memory, such a memory is formed as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) in the memory formation section because memory cells of the DRAM can be formed in the memory formation section in a relatively small area.